


没有人给他写信的牛仔

by Salvagia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Old Man McCree
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvagia/pseuds/Salvagia
Summary: 这是牛仔的最后一次搬家，最后一次成为亡命之徒，最后一次寄信——虽然从来没有人给他写信。





	1. Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> -老年麦克雷注意  
> -主要角色死亡注意  
> -这篇文一共有九章，每一章都对应着一首歌，可以当作BGM来听。这个是歌单 http://t.cn/Rr1GIgB

他的脚在踏上候机厅柔软的地毯的那一刹那感觉有些不太真实。在狭小的机舱内被一根安全带禁锢在座位上五个小时的双腿像是被捆在了一起，迈出的每一步都让他觉得自己要被绊倒。他抬头看了一眼候机厅里不算太新的电子钟，发现已经到了中午。  
通往到达区的走廊空旷而寂寥。人们匆匆地走过又散去，赶往各自的目的地，带着正午特有的热切和急躁。他路过候机厅里的一家墨西哥酒吧，里面坐着几个人，门口放着野牛的头骨挂饰，不知是真是假。吧台里的酒保在慢慢地擦拭一个方杯，他头顶上的电视机在放着不知是哪一年的超级碗，他只认出了费城老鹰队绿色的队服——那个时候的球员至少还都是人。不过他并不清楚那是什么时候——他记得的第一场橄榄球赛就已经是智械间的对决了。  
他继续向前走，写着“唐恩炸面圈”的招牌灯箱的橙色和粉色刺得他有些眼花。他拖着行李箱走到店铺前，对仍在发呆的店员说：“要一份柠檬茶，大杯。”  
回过神来的店员愣了一下。“我们没有柠檬茶，先生。”  
他眯着眼睛，视线越过她看向后方的菜单。没有柠檬茶——这里是南方。  
“呃——那就，甜茶，小杯。”  
“好的,一块四毛九。来份炸薯饼吗，先生？”

至少它的味道还不错。他咀嚼着最后一口薯饼，搜寻着到达大厅，找到了目标。  
“欢迎光临瑟夫提租车行！有预约吗？”柜台后的男人看到他便招呼道。  
“有。哈德逊——斯科特·哈德逊。”他低声答道。  
“好的。”他的眼睛在电脑屏幕上来回扫动着。“哈德逊先生——往南去？”  
“是的。”他答道。  
“没问题。租车时间是两周，到时候您只要把车开回这里就可以了，”他在柜台下翻找了一阵，抛给他一串雪佛兰的车钥匙，“——请等下先生，我在为您打印收据。”他叫住了准备离开的他。  
“麻烦快些，”他突然没来由地焦躁起来，“我得在天黑之前赶到那儿。”  
“抱歉，先生，我们这儿的打印机有些不好使，”柜台后的男人向他投去一个不算太抱歉的微笑，“不过放轻松，这里是南方。”打印机像是寿终正寝般吐出最后一张纸，他把它递给他，“在南方，什么都得慢一拍。”

他终究是在天黑前赶到了汽车旅馆，旁边是一家名叫“弗格斯与雷曼”的酒吧。他的头有些痛——他应该去休息，可他想去喝一杯，这样他就能不费太多精力来思考下一个令他头痛的问题。  
“你去那个镇子的任何一家酒吧，坐下，点杯波本，大声问酒保有没有个叫杰西·麦克雷的老头来过这儿，马上就会有十个人拿起枪带着你去找他。”他们是这样告诉他的，脸上带着奇怪的微笑。他知道。这个名字在守望先锋随处可闻，虽然当事人早已销声匿迹。可他要找的人住在一座一切都停滞于一百年前，全郡甚至找不到一处现代飞机的停机坪，必须要在雪佛兰上颠簸五个小时才能到达的南方小镇，这让他有些始料未及。  
老天，他真的需要喝一杯。

“弗格斯与雷曼”里并没有什么人，虽然陈旧却令人意外地整洁，放着他从没听过的爵士乐。他走到吧台边，坐下。穿着黑色马甲的酒保看了他一眼。  
“晚上好，先生。想来点什么？”  
“波本。”他答道。  
很好，这是第一步。接下来他需要点铺垫。  
“这真是个不错的地方，”他在酒保倒酒时装作漫不经心地说道，“是您和朋友一起开的吗？——我的意思是，您是弗格斯先生还是雷曼先生？”  
“我叫戴夫。”酒保答道，看了他一眼。  
“噢。”他听到酒馆一侧传来的低低的笑声。他举起酒杯故作平静地啜饮一口，顿时感到一阵热流顺着脖子蹿上脸颊，不知道是因为酒还是别的什么。  
几个男人摇晃着手中的啤酒罐缓缓地移到了吧台边，似乎是想要好好打量一下这个外乡人。他的机会要来了。他暗想道。  
“戴夫，”他又咽下一口波本，对着酒保的背影开了口，“你认识杰西·麦克雷先生吗？”  
戴夫停下了动作。刚刚凑到吧台边的男人们发出了肆无忌惮的笑声。他们要拔枪了，他想道。  
“让我猜猜，”戴夫转过身来，嘴角也挂着一抹奇怪的微笑，“杰西·麦克雷，死局帮的亡命之徒，一手策划了火车劫案，生平就是传奇的牛仔？”  
周围的男人笑得更厉害了。他的脸有些发烫。  
“没错，”他尽量平静地答道，“他来过这间酒馆吗？”  
“你可能是第三百个慕名而来的追求者，”一个男人笑着应道，“老实说，我觉得所有来这镇子的人都是为了找他——我说，究竟是谁给你的消息？”  
“这不重要，”他有些不耐烦，“所以他在这镇子里吗？”  
“他就在那儿。”酒保正准备打开一瓶龙舌兰，他用瓶口指着酒馆的一角。  
他转过头，看到窗边坐着一个头发灰白的老头，正看着窗外举起酒杯，似乎对他们的对话一无所知。  
没等他作出什么反应，一个男人摁着他的背把他转了回来。  
“你瞧见了吗？那就是你的麦克雷，那个名震四方的亡命牛仔。”  
“那个老疯子十年前突然来了我们这里，别人问起便说自己是守望先锋里的那个大人物——我的意思是，除了装着条机械胳膊他和麦克雷哪里像了？”  
“要我说，看他那样子，绝对是经历了火车劫案，不过一定是被绑在车顶的那个。”戴夫和男人们一起发出爽朗而粗野的笑声。  
“要我说，我有自信能把你绑在车顶。”他们的背后响起一个洪亮而粗哑的声音。  
男人们识趣地散开了。他的面前站着一个高大的老人，背有些佝偻，但看上去还硬朗。  
“斯科特·哈德逊，守望先锋特别行动组中士，”他手忙脚乱地从上衣口袋里摸出证件，老人眯着眼睛凑上前去，“我代表守望先锋而来，有重要的事与您商量，杰西·麦克雷先生。”  
“你是从那群家伙那边来的？”他听到守望先锋的名字后睁了睁眼睛。  
“是的。”他忙不迭地答道，“今天时间有些不早了，我想我们可以明天继——”  
“那就来我这里休息。”老人伸出机械手拍了拍他的肩膀，力道大得出奇。  
“谢谢您的好意，麦克雷先生，我已经预订了汽车旅馆——”  
“难道比起床你更愿意睡汽车后座？”老人不容置疑地把他从高脚凳上拎起来，“我的客房有十五年没来过人了，不过我想你会喜欢。”  
他在坐上牛仔有些掉漆的卡车前抬头看了一眼。月亮已经升起来了，今晚亮极了。

当卡车在一幢小楼前停下的时候，他听到了屋里传来的狗叫。他跳下车，发现小楼偌大的后院满是荒草，中间有一架小型运输机，上面褪色的守望先锋标志在月亮下反着光。

And then there suddenly appeared before me  
The only one my arms will hold  
I heard somebody whisper, “Please adore me,”  
And when I looked to the moon it turned to gold  
-Blue Moon, Frank Sinatra


	2. Walkin' My Baby Back Home

他的指尖感到一阵潮湿。他记得这种感觉。幼时家中雾气氤氲的浴室，周日的午后，他踮起脚，把手指伸进浴缸的水中，摇晃的水波温柔地舔舐他的指尖，向他传递着温度。说到舔舐——  
他睁开眼。一只棕黄色的大狗正舔着他伸出床外的手指，潮热而有些急促的呼吸吹在他的指节上。几乎是出于本能，他伸出手摸了摸大狗的脑袋，后者立刻兴奋地吠叫了起来，颠颠地奔到床尾摇起了尾巴，似乎在等他下床。  
“回来，馅饼！”他听到客房外传来的呼喊，“让这小伙子再睡一会儿，他累坏了。”  
“不用了，麦克雷先生，”他下意识地应道，“我马上就来。”  
“你确定？”声音伴着脚步声离客房越来越近，他手忙脚乱地下了床，看见了穿着格子衬衫的牛仔。被叫做馅饼的狗立刻蹿到了他的身边，伸着舌头围着他的腿打转。牛仔手里拿着一块巨大的浴巾，把它抛给了他：“你昨晚的呼噜声可是在楼下都听得一清二楚。”  
“——我很抱歉。”过了许久，他憋出一句话，有些尴尬地低下了头。  
牛仔伸出右手拍了拍他的肩膀。“别在意。谁都有累坏的时候，这说明你正年轻气盛。”他像是自嘲般笑了笑，又摇了摇头。  
“去洗个澡吧，”他对他再次笑了笑，转身离开了客房，“浴室在客房右边，洗好了我带你去个地方。”他挠了挠一直在身边蹦跳的大狗的下巴，“走了，馅饼。”

“……总之，你绝对不能错过温蒂厨房，”从车窗外扑进来的风声几乎盖过了牛仔的声音，他泛着灰白的头发被吹得乱七八糟，“要是有人问起你来我们这儿都干了些什么，你告诉他们的第一件事就得是这个：你在温蒂厨房吃了早午餐。噢，温蒂看到你一定会高兴极了——我很抱歉小伙子，能再告诉我一遍你的名字吗？”  
“斯科特·哈德逊，麦克雷先生。”他答道。  
牛仔猛地拍了拍脑门：“我向你保证我一定会记住它。”他朝他抱歉地笑了笑，“我知道这很难，但你得原谅我这脑子。有时候我真讨厌上了年纪的自己。”  
“别这么说，麦克雷先生——”  
“——叫我杰西。”牛仔摆了摆手，“你多大了，斯科特？”  
“二十四岁。”他答道。牛仔若有所思地点了点头，打开了收音机。  
“……就是今天的天气，完美的周日。伴着完美的阳光，这是……”风声盖过了轻缓柔和的音乐，他依稀能分辨出那是一首爵士。牛仔的指头在方向盘上慢慢地打着拍子，卡车顺着有些颠簸的路一直开了下去，似乎要开往云朵的尽头。云朵的尽头是一家在路边的小店，用鲜红的花体字写着“温蒂厨房”的招牌高高地站在蓝天里。

“所以说吧，来找我这个老家伙有什么事？”他们坐在窗边黄色的卡座里，牛仔举起玻璃杯，喝了一大口牛奶，用手背擦了擦上唇的胡须。  
“是这样的，麦克雷先生——”他正色道。  
“——叫我杰西——”  
“——想好点什么了吗，亲爱的？”穿着黄色围裙的温蒂走到了他们身边。她黑色的卷发边别着一支圆珠笔，丰满的手里拿着记事本。他已经快想不起来上一次对着人点菜是什么时候了。  
“呃——让我想想，”他盯着只有两页的菜单踌躇道。  
“既然你想不出点什么，那就让我来帮帮你，”牛仔从他手里拿过了菜单，“——你是哪里人？”  
“芝加哥，先生。但我的母亲来自南卡罗莱——”  
“——先生，长官——别总是和我来军队里的那一套！”牛仔佯怒道，“我的老天，”他抖了抖肩膀，转身对站在桌旁的温蒂抬头道，“瞧瞧这家伙，简直能让我年轻五十岁，跟他在一起总是能让我想起那些被长官踹了一脚的日子——不管怎么说，”他在温蒂的微笑中转向他，“今天我得让你这个北方人来一顿正宗的南方早午餐。先给这小家伙来杯牛奶，和我一样。这可是自家牧场每天的鲜产，你可绝不能错过。”  
“抱歉，我不能喝牛奶——乳糖不耐。”他在两人探询的目光中低声续道。  
“噢，老天！”牛仔有些不耐烦地举起双手，“你们这些年轻人真是——算了，那你得失去不少乐趣。让我想想——那先来份蛋卷，别加芝士。”  
“可怜的小家伙。”温蒂用拿着圆珠笔的那只手拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“他是够可怜的，”牛仔把菜单举到脸前，眯着眼睛说道，“吃不到温蒂家的芝士，这辈子算是白活了。——再来一份炸土豆，还有华夫饼，上面要核桃仁和巧克力豆。”  
“麦克雷先生——我是说，杰西——”他在牛仔的瞪视中改了称呼，“我吃不下这么多，真的。”  
“我和你一起。再来两份烤饼，我的配草莓酱，小家伙的配肉汁。”  
“好的，亲爱的。”温蒂柔声答道，在记事本上飞快地写着字，“就这些？”  
“没错。——噢，再来两片生火腿，最近得给馅饼吃点好的。”  
“没问题。”温蒂把圆珠笔放回耳后，朝他笑了笑，转身向厨房走去。  
“——所以，就像我刚刚要说的——”  
“——让咱们边吃边聊，”牛仔和善地打断他，仰头又喝了口牛奶，“我们要坐在这里，慢慢悠悠地吃饭和聊天上两个小时，南方人都是这么过日子的。”

“……他们真的有这条规定？我想我可把它给忘了。”牛仔皱起了眉，叉起好几块炸土豆放进嘴里，像是被烫到了般飞快地咀嚼着。  
“的确是的。”他承认道。肉汁的香气从旁边一阵阵地传来，他有点迫不及待地切下一块烤饼蘸了进去。  
“所以这就是你的工作？”牛仔咽下一口土豆，用叉子指向他示意道，“满世界地找已经七十岁的老家伙，然后把他们送进守望先锋的疗养院？”  
“我——这是一次特殊任务。”他愣了一会儿，然后答道。  
“是他们派你来抓我走的？”牛仔笑着打趣道。  
“我算是，呃，自愿来的，”过了一会儿后他低声说道，“我很荣幸。”  
“别。”牛仔的嘴里塞着土豆，含混地摆了摆手。  
肉汁的味道好极了。他又吃了几口烤饼，然后切下半块华夫饼。核桃仁脆甜的香气在齿间弥漫开来，令人食欲大增。  
“所以是在哪里的疗养院？”牛仔提问道。  
“每个守望先锋的据点都有。设施完全相同，您可以选自己想去的那个——顺便一提，离这里最近的特工疗养院在洛杉矶。如果您愿意的话，只要签些文件，在两周内我就可以帮你安排好一切，直接搬到那里——我就是为了这个而来的。”他连忙答道。这些是他提前准备好的话，说到嘴边却觉得有些尴尬。  
牛仔沉默了一会儿。他吃掉了自己的那一半蛋卷。里面的番茄粒汁水四溢，他甚至想再来一份——不，他已经吃得够多了。  
“我知道在日内瓦和直布罗陀的疗养院，我记得安吉和我说过，”牛仔突然说道，“那日本呢？他们日本的据点还在吗？”  
“是的，”他咽下嘴里的华夫饼，赶紧答道，“就在东京附近，离城区并不远。”  
他看到牛仔的眼睛亮了起来。“你能把我弄到那边去吗？”他突然压低了嗓音问道。  
“没问题，先生。”  
“那就说定了，小伙子。”牛仔心满意足地宣布道，往嘴里送了一块沾满草莓酱的烤饼，“你和我，两周，日本。”  
“……我知道这很失礼，但我能问为什么吗？”他小心翼翼地问道。  
“为什么是日本？”牛仔笑着看了他一眼，“你瞧，我在南方待的时间也够长了。我有高血压，装了三颗假牙，老花得厉害，左臂到了雨天会发痛，医生说我再抽一口雪茄肺就会烂掉——是时候换个地方了，不是吗？”  
他一时不知道该说些什么。他听着牛仔的故事长大，可他从没听过这样的故事。  
牛仔微微侧头看着他，眼神里带着一丝玩味。“失望了？”  
不等他来得及回答，温蒂拿着一个棕色的纸袋走到了他们桌边，把它塞进了牛仔怀里。“我多放了一片——你得让馅饼再长些肉。”  
“他要被你宠坏了，”牛仔假意抱怨道，“下次体检时我得把他带上，说不定他长的肉比我还多。”  
“我很抱歉，亲爱的，”温蒂转向了他，“下次我一定准备好豆奶给你。我保证。”  
“没关系，夫人。”他连忙答道。  
“下次？——哈！我看他现在已经不想出去了。要不在这里住下去，怎么样？”牛仔笑着打趣道。  
“你是不是遇到了什么好事，杰西？”温蒂也笑着问他，“你看上去像是刚中了一百万。”  
“噢，比中一百万好多了，”牛仔笑着往嘴里送了一叉子土豆，“明天就是邮递日了。”

We go along harmonising a song  
Or I’m reciting a poem  
Owls go by and they give me the eye  
Walkin’ my baby back home  
-Nat King Cole, Walkin’ My Baby Back Home


	3. Don't You Leave Me Here

他累坏了。从温蒂厨房回来后，他与牛仔收拾了一个下午的东西。馅饼不时地在他们身边绕来绕去，似乎是在吃了三片火腿后依然不太满足。饱腹令人昏昏欲睡——这就是南方，牛仔笑着为他总结。他在牛仔的衣柜里发现了一长排的披风，当他询问正在徒劳地摆弄架子上的小工艺品的牛仔时，后者眯起眼睛，走到衣柜前打量着它们，想了一会儿后说除了红色的那条其他的都不要了，可他在衣柜的底部又发现了三条红色的披风，上面金色的花纹如出一辙。  
“这玩意儿在日本可不流行，不是吗？”他朝斯科特笑了笑，眼里带着一丝莫名其妙的忐忑。  
他晚上给总部写了邮件。小镇的网络信号不太好，他在牛仔杂草丛生的后院里挥舞着平板通讯器。馅饼看到了显示屏的光亮，兴奋地绕着他的腿吠叫，蹭了他一裤子棕黄色的狗毛。折腾了快一个小时，他终于听到了邮件发送成功的电子提示音。馅饼像是察觉到了什么大事似的郑重其事地在他身边坐下，牛仔从客厅慢慢地晃到屋后，走到他身边，递给他一支剪开的雪茄。  
他刚想摆手拒绝——他已经很久没抽烟了——牛仔不由分说地从口袋里摸出火柴点着了雪茄递给他。  
“是老朋友送的。”牛仔吸了一口，含混不清地低声说道。  
他想起牛仔上午说的话。正欲张口，牛仔却摆了摆手。  
“随它去吧。医生从我二十岁开始告诫我不能抽烟，然后你猜怎么着？——他们对我说了五十年，我却是他们中活得最长的那个。”  
他无言地深吸了一口雪茄，却猛地被呛到，牛仔在他的咳嗽声中低低地笑着。晚风吹过杂草丛发出沙沙的声响，牛仔灰白色的头发被吹得有些乱。  
“我向总部发了申请邮件，”他对牛仔说，“明天应该就能收到回复。您的手续很快就要办完了。”  
牛仔满意地点了点头，俯下身来捋着馅饼下巴上的毛。“辛苦你了，”他看着斯科特说，“快去休息吧。”  
“您也是，麦——杰西。”  
牛仔盯着他，过了一会儿后笑着摇了摇头。“你们这些家伙都一样，”他吸了一口雪茄说道，“永远不知道该怎么好好叫人名字。”他朝他挥了挥手，“去吧，我们明天还有事。”  
他在上楼去客房前回头向后院望了一眼。牛仔坐在门廊的台阶上，馅饼靠着他睡着了，廊柱上挂着昏黄的灯，照亮了牛仔面前断断续续升起的烟气。

牛仔口中的“镇上”只是几幢不算太高的楼组成的一个不大的街区。他在早上修了胡子，但不小心多剃了一块鬓边的胡须，斯科特发现的时候牛仔正在浴室不算太大声地赌咒发誓，气急败坏地责怪着自己“不中用”的眼睛。现在他看上去有点像一只被顽劣的幼童捉住揪掉一根尾羽的公鸡。即便如此，他还是换上了一件半新的衬衫，披了一件棕黄色的夹克，开车时不断地用右手向后梳着头发，嘴里哼着含混不清的小曲。他看上去心情不错。  
车在一块广告牌上停下，黑色的底面上画着一个白色的心形几何图案，图案的一边是机械齿轮的造型。他不知道这是哪个公司的标志。牛仔下了车，瞄了一眼广告牌后便径直向街边的一扇小门走去。他连忙跟上，掉漆的红色门把手上写着白色的“邮局”两个字。他想不起来上一次看到邮局是什么时候了——他觉得这个小镇让自己想起了许多自己童年中本应消散殆尽的回忆——他想不起来，他或许已经忘记太多事情了。  
邮局很小，进门是一张陈旧的黑沙发和几张木椅，墙上挂着简易的装饰画和一块展示牌，上面是这所邮局在小镇的历史。再往里走几步是深蓝色的办公柜台，旁边是一张黑色的小桌，上面放着几支笔和胶水，还有一套明信片展示，主题是老照片，他觉得那些黑白照片像是一百多年前拍摄的。牛仔轻车熟路地在沙发上坐下，弹簧发出吱呀一声，引得柜台后的办事员抬头往他们的方向看了一眼。她立刻认出了牛仔，向他笑了笑。  
“还是那么准时。”她看着牛仔说道。  
“当然，特蕾莎。牛仔从不迟到。”他笑着答道。发现她的目光看向了斯科特，他随意地向他指了指。“他是我新来的助手。”  
“恐怕你得等等，哈克贝里，”特蕾莎对他友好地笑了笑，“今天得稍微迟一会儿。亨利说他的车在半路上抛锚了。”  
“这家伙！”牛仔嗤笑了一声。“坐吧。”他向斯科特示意道，他顺势坐在了旁边的木椅上。“亨利是邮递员，”牛仔告诉他，“他每周去城里取一趟州外的邮件。”  
“还在等那封？”办事员低头翻着文件，随口问道。  
“没错。”牛仔答道，随后却叹了口气。  
门外响起一阵刹车声。他扭头向门外看去，一个男人从红色的面包车上跳下，邮局制服的剪裁设计似乎没有考虑到他肚腩的大小，他背着挎包推门走了进来。  
“哈！我就知道你会在这儿。”他看到牛仔后立刻喊道。他想他应该就是亨利。牛仔却没有答话。他的目光追随着亨利腰侧的挎包，喉结在满是皱纹的脖颈上滚动着。  
亨利径直走向了柜台。“车没问题了吗？”特蕾莎低声问道，从他手里接过挎包打开。  
“在服务区弄好了，”亨利大声答道，斜倚在柜台边，看着特蕾莎把一摞大小不一的信封从挎包里拿出来，“你敢相信那个车行的老家伙问我要多少吗？整整七十块——我是说，他为什么不直接拿枪抵着我后背把我钱包抢走？天杀的，居然还敢问我要小费，我……”  
“好了，亨利……”特蕾莎轻声地劝慰道，拿过办公桌上的一个马克杯给亨利接了杯水。牛仔向柜台走了过去，斯科特发现他的步履有些不稳。  
“有给我的信吗？明信片？”牛仔问道，声音不知为何有些嘶哑。  
特蕾莎低头翻着信封。“……没有从日本的来信。我很抱歉，杰西。”她柔声答道。  
“放宽心，老兄！”亨利端着马克杯在牛仔肩膀上重重地拍了一记，“都十五年了，再等一周有什么关系。”  
牛仔背对着他，他看不清牛仔脸上的表情。有那么一刹那他有些担心牛仔会因为肩膀上的那一下重重地栽倒在地上。邮局里的气氛有些沉默。他走到柜台旁的小桌边，拿起一盒明信片，走到柜台旁递给了特蕾莎：“我想要一套这个。”  
特蕾莎愣了一下，随即反应了过来，从他手里接过了纸盒。“好的，没问题，先生。”  
“不过我还想拜托你一件事，”亨利在一叠白色的信封中翻找了一阵，抽出一张印着沙滩和棕榈树的明信片，“把这个带给梅尔太太，”他把明信片递给牛仔，“我就不用专程跑一趟了。谢了，老兄。”  
“别总是让别人替你送邮件！”特蕾莎瞪了他一眼，“你总是这样，只要逮住机会就要偷懒——”  
“得了吧，特蕾西，梅尔太太就住他家旁边，他只要走上两分钟——”  
“——是特蕾莎！你能不能别每次都……”  
两人嘀嘀咕咕地争辩了起来。他摸出钱包数着钞票，从特蕾莎手里接过明信片和小票，开始思考自己要把这些明信片寄给谁。盒子里看上去有不下二十张——  
“好的，没问题。”牛仔突然轻快地说道，把手里的明信片塞进上衣夹克的口袋里。争吵着的两人猛地停下，他们有些担忧地看着他。牛仔用右手也拍了拍亨利的肩膀。“下周见，老弟。”他转身朝大门走去。  
特蕾莎朝斯科特充满歉意地笑了笑。他朝她点了点头，随后便跟上了牛仔的脚步。  
他们无言地坐上了车。牛仔打开了收音机。他靠在车座上，漫不经心地盯着窗外。牛仔格外地安静。他的两只手握着方向盘，双眼平静地看着前方。  
他们在十字路口停下。他由远而近地听到了呼号声。牛仔也开始四下张望。  
首先映入他眼帘的是那个他在广告牌上看到的标志。然后他发现它被涂在一辆巨大的巴士上，它从他们面前缓缓开过，上面满是沸腾的年轻人。  
“我们的爱没有不同。”“停止偏见，我在说你。”“是什么蒙蔽了我们的双眼。”他有些发愣地看着一幅幅标语从眼前掠过。车上的人们对人行道上驻足的行人们喊着口号。“人与智械爱之同盟：全州巡回。”车尾也挂着巨大的标识。  
他们静静地等待着游行巴士从面前缓缓开过。牛仔重新发动了汽车。  
“总是这样的，”过了一会儿，牛仔突然说道，“五十多年前是同性恋，三十年前是泛性恋，现在是人和智械——这些人总是能找到值得奋起反抗的东西。”  
“这个镇上一个智械都没有——他们为什么要来这里？没人关心这个。”他自顾自地说了下去。“那辆车上也是。一个智械都没有。”  
“没人会关心这个。”牛仔猛地踩了一脚油门，加速超过了旁边的货车，“没人会关心你。”他像是发呆般小声嘟囔了一句。

Don’t you leave me here  
Don’t you leave me here  
If you just must go, sweet baby  
Leave me a dime for beer  
-Jelly Roll Morton, Don’t You Leave Me Here


	4. Roll Over Beethoven

一阵黄沙迷住了他的眼睛。待到黄沙散去后，他发现自己站在小镇的一条街上，一切对他而言都像古旧的西部片那样熟悉。太阳悬挂在天空中央，似乎已经在那里停留了一千年。  
他的眼前站着一个人。他的上半身裹着一件鲜红的披风，正随着热风一阵阵地摇摆。他的头上戴着一顶牛仔帽，戴着皮手套的右手悬在腰间，似乎在等待着什么。  
在认出那人的一刹那他几乎兴奋地叫喊出声。他面前的人回过头来，他看到一双疲惫的、浑浊的眼睛，还有一张老态龙钟的脸。  
他睁开眼睛，发现自己的脸正对着昨晚被打开的行李箱，箱子的侧面贴着一张不大的宣传海报，上面是穿着红色披风的杰西·麦克雷。他骄傲地站在一架战斗机下，向画外的人抬帽致意。  
他翻了个身。牛仔客房里的床垫年久失修，像是从旧货市场里淘来的——不过他觉得这极有可能的确如此。身下的弹簧发出危险的吱呀声，他觉得自己的背有点痛。他爬起来，一只手揉着眼睛，另一只手摸索着前一晚扔在床头的通讯器。他瞄了一眼时间，发现自己不出所料地睡到了九点以后。牛仔通常起得很早——老年人都这样，他这么解释道，不过他总是放任斯科特睡到他想起来的时候，除非他们早上有事。他向身后的窗外望了一眼，牛仔正和馅饼在后院荒地上的小型运输机旁玩耍。牛仔把一根木棍从运输机顶上扔过去，馅饼便飞快地爬上运输机，从顶上一跃而下，凶狠而灵巧地咬住了木棍，然后狂奔回了牛仔身边。牛仔大笑了起来，对它喊着“好小子”，随后把木棍抛向更远的地方。  
他昨天不知为何买下的明信片套装被他随意地扔在行李箱的衣服上。或许他今天该寄几张明信片。他这么想着，从床上爬起来，慢慢地走向浴室。他站在花洒的热水下，闭着眼睛，眼前不知为何浮现出梦里的画面——他通常都记不得自己的梦，但今天有些不同寻常。  
他不知道自己在花洒中站了多久，但出来时头有些晕。草草地擦干了头发，他坐在桌边，拆开了明信片的纸盒，随意地抽出了一张，映入眼帘的是“弗格斯与雷曼”酒馆的黑白照片。他愣了一下，仔细打量着招牌，发现它与自己前几天看到的样子相比几乎没有什么变化。他翻到了背面，明信片的右下角有一行小字：“摄于1946年。酒馆于1987年、2019年、2042年共翻修过三次。”  
他决定就写这张。他想把这张寄给他还是训练兵时的室友约翰，他现在在日内瓦的分部当卫兵，两人有快一年没有见面了。他想了想，却发现自己不知道该在明信片上写些什么——他大概有十几年没有写过明信片了，他隐约记得在小学的时候他似乎给住在德国的姑妈寄过一张，可明信片是什么样的，他在上面写了什么，姑妈有没有给他回信，他都不记得了。  
我在南边的一个小镇里——右下角写着它的名字，不过我敢打赌你没听说过。他一边在脑中构思着无意义的句子，一边在行李箱中翻找着。猜猜我遇到了谁？我不知道你有没有听说我的任务。他记得他临走前往箱子里丢了一支笔——  
“在找换洗衣物吗？不介意的话你可以先穿我的。”背后突然响起的牛仔的声音几乎让他跳了起来。他连忙回头，却发现牛仔正眯着眼睛，视线投向了他打开的行李箱。他顺着牛仔眼神的方向，看到了那张贴在内侧面的宣传海报。不，他甚至来不及解释，不过这似乎没什么好解释的——  
“那张照片被做成了这玩意儿？”牛仔俯下身来饶有兴趣地观察着海报，“说实话这是我第一次看到。”他转头看向斯科特，“这是他们发给你的？”  
“是大学时发的征兵宣传材料。”他承认道。  
“然后你就去了？”牛仔扬了扬眉毛。  
他听不出牛仔这句话的语气，一时不知该怎么回答。最后他点了点头，心中开始无端地忐忑。  
“你知道这张照片为什么看不到我的左手吗？”牛仔突然笑着对他说，机械手指了指照片上被披风遮盖的身体左侧，“因为它没了。”  
他有些震惊地转过头看着牛仔。  
“我当时刚从伊利奥斯的任务回来。刚一下飞机他们就拉着我照了这张。我早就跟安吉说过得换强度更大的合金，可她非要等前一条胳膊被炸没了才肯相信。”牛仔看似愤慨地摇了摇头，“老实说我怀念前一条；那上面甚至有放雪茄的槽。不是我说，但现在的设计远比不上从前了。”  
他在斯科特身旁站了起来。“今晚咱们出门。刚刚休斯警长给我来电话，干完今天他就退休了。”他拍了拍他的肩膀，“穿点好的，退休派对也是派对，可不是吗？”

天空泛着柔和的橙色与粉色。泥土和烤肉的香气慢慢地从地里升上来。他已经熟悉了南方的傍晚。他觉得整个小镇的人此刻都聚集到了警长家的后院里。脚下是柔软的草地，他不禁想到牛仔屋后的一片荒原——至少馅饼对此似乎很满意，他在心中安慰自己道。  
牛仔在进场后便被他不认识的人拉到了一边。他百无聊赖地拿着一罐啤酒，在人群中闲逛。他特意换上了新皮鞋——他不常穿它，只有在重要场合才会换上。它现在依然有些硌脚；他迫切地想找个地方坐下来。  
“嗨，小家伙，来这儿！”他听到牛仔招呼他的声音；他其实有些不情愿让牛仔叫他小家伙，“过来见见我的老伙计！”  
休斯警长甚至没来得及脱下他土黄色的制服。他金色的头发里已经掺杂了不少白色。他向斯科特招了招手，脸红得像是已经喝了不少酒。  
“杰西刚刚和我说到了你，”他笑着走近斯科特，没端着酒杯的手拍了拍他的肩膀，“就是你要把他从我们这里掳走？”  
“噢，饶了这年轻人吧，史蒂夫。”不等他回答，牛仔便接上了话茬，摇晃着手中的啤酒罐。他用胳膊肘顶了顶他，指向一边的食物自助：“去尝尝玉米卷。全镇的人都知道休斯太太的手艺；我敢打赌你没吃过味道这么好的烤牛肉。”  
“夸奖珍妮对你可没什么好处，杰西。”休斯警长假装板起了脸，听上去却很高兴。  
“你什么时候发表退位演说？”牛仔笑着喝了一口啤酒。  
“没那种东西！”休斯警长的脸看上去更红了，“我可不是那种假正经的家伙。”他对斯科特笑了笑。“玩得开心，小伙子。我去开一瓶香槟。”他对两人点了点头，转身消失在了人群中。

“你们是怎么认识的，杰西？”他与牛仔站在玉米卷馅料的大碗前。他往自己纸盘中的饼皮上放了一大堆番茄丁。他喜欢吃番茄。  
牛仔笑了笑。“我刚搬到这里的时候惹上了一点小麻烦，”他低声说道，往玉米卷上挤了一点辣酱，“是史蒂夫帮我解决的。”  
他们托着纸盘，寻找着空闲的座位。他咬了一口盘子里的卷饼；他的确没尝过如此鲜嫩的烤牛肉。后院的一角放着两张有些突兀的白色塑料椅。他们心照不宣地向它们的方向走去。  
“没人相信我。”牛仔望着喧闹的人群，像是喃喃自语般说道。他觉得牛仔最近出神得越来越频繁了。他的眼前突然浮现出酒馆里那些男人的脸。  
牛仔突然朝他转过头来。“当然，除了史蒂夫。”他咧嘴笑了，咬下一大口玉米卷。“对有些人，你就得感谢他一辈子。”他总结道，仰头喝掉最后一口啤酒。似乎是注意到了什么，他微微探头向摆满食物和饮料的几张长桌看去。“能帮我带杯甜茶吗？麻烦你了。”  
轻快的乡村乐突然充斥着后院的空间。人们开始欢呼起来。  
“什么？”他大声喊道，生怕听错了牛仔。  
“甜茶！”牛仔也朝他大声喊道。  
等到他挤过人群倒了一杯甜茶又挤回来时，牛仔身边已经围满了一群人。休斯警长正半推半搡地把一把木吉他塞进牛仔的怀里，牛仔的脸也一下涨得通红，像是被脖子上的领带勒住了似的。音乐正好切到了下一首歌，周围的人再次欢呼了起来。  
“是查克·贝里！”休斯警长对牛仔大声喊道，胡须上还沾着香槟的泡沫，“大家都等着呢，杰西！”  
牛仔不由自主地把一只手伸到了头顶上方，似乎是想把不存在的牛仔帽檐向下按去。“就一首。”他妥协道。休斯警长带头举起了双手，人群中有人吹起了口哨。  
然后他的视线被开始踏着步跳起舞来的人们挡住。他听到了隐约传来的木吉他声。有人趁着音乐的间隙大声问着休斯警长一些无关紧要的问题，后者也大喊着作答。  
“新警长还没到任吗！”  
“还有一周！”  
“那这一周怎么办！”  
“帕西是代理警长！”  
“帕西可连他家的猫都管不好！”  
一阵哄笑声。另一个声音喊道：“我听见你了，弗兰克！”  
“新警长是谁！”哄笑散去后有人问道。  
“我不认识！”休斯警长喊道。他似乎是思考了一会儿，又开了口。“好像是叫杰森·威斯克什么的。”他稍微小声地念叨着。  
隐约传来的木吉他的声音停下了。他从人群的缝隙中往去，牛仔停下了弹奏，脸上的红晕还未消去。他有些呆滞地望着前方，休斯警长的舞步让他不慎踢了一脚牛仔的椅子，他的上半身猛地剧烈地摇晃了一下。

Hey little little  
Gonna play my fiddle  
Ain’t got nothing to lose  
Roll over Beethoven  
And tell Tchaikovsky the news  
Chuck Berry, Roll Over Beethoven


	5. Alice's Restaurant Massacre

安妮塔·梅尔太太让他想起自己小时候邻居家的主妇。她金色的短发也是卷卷的，蓝眼睛里透着怜爱的神色，说起话来似乎永远都不会疲倦。她给杰西和他各倒了一杯柠檬汁，给了馅饼一块鸡肉馅饼——你们真的把他宠坏了，牛仔嘟囔着说道，喝了一口柠檬汁，却又被突如其来的酸味弄的皱了皱眉。  
“噢，得了吧，杰西，”梅尔太太拢了拢耳边的碎发，佯装嗔怪地看了牛仔一眼，“他当初不就是被你这么骗回了家。”然后她转头看向了斯科特，“你说是不是？”  
他有些尴尬地点了点头。他和牛仔在拜访梅尔太太前爆发了一场不小的争执，双方此刻都假装自己心平气和。像是察觉到了他的茫然，梅尔太太又惊讶地看向了杰西：“你没和他说过你是怎样遇到馅饼的？”  
“他又没问过。”牛仔有些没好气地答道。  
似乎是感受到了两人之间弥漫的不快，梅尔太太善解人意地在他们侧面的沙发上坐下，摸了摸正在大快朵颐的馅饼头顶棕色的软毛。  
“那天傍晚雨下得特别大，”她像是陷入了柔软而甜蜜的回忆中，“我去学校接林赛回来，车停在家门口，我刚下车，就看到杰西打着伞迎面朝我走来，旁边跟着一个湿漉漉的小家伙。”她朝馅饼努了努嘴。“我问杰西他的新跟班是谁，他说小家伙是看上他手里的鸡肉馅饼。”  
“那家伙在六七英尺开外就能闻到纸袋子里装的东西，”牛仔眯着眼睛接上了话，“穷凶极恶。”他点评道。  
“可你把他照顾到了现在……”梅尔太太继续挠着馅饼的毛，用充满慈爱的眼神看着他，声音渐渐低了下去。  
“那是当然，”牛仔的目光也移向了馅饼，“只有他不会张牙舞爪地对我，我再不对他好点儿岂不是说不过去。”  
梅尔太太瞪大了圆圆的眼睛，似乎是认为牛仔的话听上去不可思议。“要是有人开着飞机掉在了你家后院旁边的草丛里，”她有些愤慨地说道，“你也会对他张牙舞爪的，杰西。”  
他忍不住再一次将视线投向了牛仔。他知道牛仔后院的那架小型运输机一定来历不凡，可是——好吧，这的确是牛仔的做派——  
“紧急迫降的有趣之处不正是在于你没法把握降落时的速度和搞出的动静吗？”牛仔慢条斯理地答道，“而且，”他看向梅尔太太，“正是因为看到了您漂亮的花园我才决定把家安在这儿，安妮塔。”  
梅尔太太有些难以置信地捂住了嘴巴，然后又不置可否地摇了摇头。“我真是不明白休斯警长为什么要帮你这样的人，”她的眼睛里带着笑意，“我是说，我家旁边住着一个逃犯！”  
“至少现在不是，”牛仔安慰道，“通缉令的时限已经过了。”然后他的视线飘向窗外，似乎在看着什么遥远而又近在咫尺的事情，“不过很快就是了。”  
“很快……”梅尔太太的声音也慢慢地飘远，“噢，我的天，杰西！我真的想不到你这么快就要走了！”她又猛地转向了牛仔，“林赛甚至都没能见上你一面！”  
“没事，没事，”牛仔挥了挥手，又像是突然想起了什么似的直起了身，“——噢，说到林赛——”他摸索着自己夹克的口袋，“——这个是她给你的。”他把明信片递给梅尔太太。他本以为牛仔已经忘了它。  
梅尔太太惊讶而快乐接过明信片，读到内容时小小地尖叫了一声。  
“他们春假去了波多黎各！”她惊叹道，“这可真是棒极了，不是吗！”然后她抬头看向牛仔，“你以前去过那里吗，杰西？”  
牛仔皱起眉，挠了挠头发，似乎在努力地回忆着。“可能，”他答道，“但绝对不是去度假的。”  
“林赛说向你问好，还有馅饼，”梅尔太太继续读着明信片，“噢，我本来以为她暑假回来能见到你……”  
“她不会想见我的，”牛仔笑着答道，“年轻人都不愿意上这儿来，更别说看我了。”他的目光似是而非地向斯科特的方向扫了一眼。他的脸开始莫名其妙地发热。  
梅尔太太并没有回答。她把明信片放在桌上，看着窗外的晴空与绿草。她最终像是默认了般向牛仔举起了杯子，两人轻轻地碰了个杯。  
“敬过去。”梅尔太太说。  
“还有未来。”牛仔答道。  
梅尔太太再次不置可否地笑了笑。  
“要下雨了。”她说。

“总之馅饼就交给你了。”牛仔在走前笑着拍了拍梅尔太太的肩。后者终于在临别前抹了抹眼角，然后扑上去紧紧地抱住了牛仔。  
“寄明信片给我。”她的声音有些哽咽。  
“放心吧，安妮塔。”牛仔安慰地拍了拍她的肩膀。馅饼在她身后汪汪地叫着，想要跟着牛仔回去，牛仔却用一条腿把他拦在了门里。  
“不不，我这里没有馅饼了，”他告诉他，“以后你得听这位太太的话。”

“我不是在征求你的意见——我只是告诉了你我的打算。”牛仔心平气和地说道。他们坐在餐桌旁，吃着隔夜的比萨。去了趟梅尔太太家后牛仔显得平静了很多，可他却一点也不。  
“总部昨天才发来了批准文件，您——”  
“——那岂不是正好？你不用担心没法向上面交差，”牛仔咬下一大口比萨，在咀嚼时发出含混不清的声音，“你就说是你拦不住我；反正你说的也是实话。要是不放心我可以先和你签个协议。以防万一。”牛仔笑吟吟地说道。  
他不知该如何回答。所有的这一切都来得太过突然；他在拜访牛仔前几乎考虑到了所有的可能性，但唯独这一点——不——  
“我绝不会放过杰森·威斯克。”牛仔像是在法庭上最后陈述般那样宣告道，“只要我还活着，只要我的手指还能扣得动扳机。这不是什么了不得的问题；他既然惹上了我，现在又撞上了我的枪口，那我岂有不开枪的道理？”  
“您可能真的认错了人——”  
“——知道他过去的人都死得差不多了——至少在我的印象里，”牛仔不耐烦地从斯科特旁边的桌上拿过平板通讯器，很快便找到了那个他之前向斯科特展示的守望先锋资料库的页面，“他或许可以改头换面，再弄个没人知道的名字，可他就是个彻头彻尾的逃犯和混蛋，而他绝对逃不过我。”他强迫斯科特注视资料页上威斯克的眼睛。“三十年前他或许成功了；他现在可不会。”  
“我听休斯警长说他认识州政府里的不少人，”他妥协般低声说道，“据说新警长会让这里焕然一新。”  
牛仔抬了抬眉毛，把手里的比萨放在满是油渍的纸盒里，交叠起了双手。  
“焕然一新。”他重复道。“这就是你们这些人一直想要的，不是吗？新的机器，新的飞机，新的通讯系统，新的大楼——一切都是崭新的。这可真是棒极了！”  
“真正的牛仔在三百年前就消失了，你知道这是为什么吗？因为没人需要他们了——大家都喜欢新的东西。猜猜我手里的这玩意儿再过几年就会消失？”他挥了挥手里的平板通讯器，“要我说，你巴不得现在就换个新的，可不是吗？”  
“您没必要一直活在过去。”他再次低声答道。有那么一刹那他甚至觉得牛仔的金属拳头会砸在他的脸上。  
牛仔突然仰头笑了。他摇了摇头，从纸盒里拿起了比萨，再次咬了一大口。  
“你知道吗？三十年前我跟别人说过一样的话。然后继续——猜猜他最后怎么着了？”  
他有些发愣地盯着牛仔。  
“我也不知道。”对方接上了话。“不过或许我很快就要知道了。”  
“不过在那之前我得保证威斯克死在我的枪口下。”牛仔咽下最后一口饼边，拍了拍手上的饼屑，站起了身，向后院的方向走去，“我得去看看飞机里的油够不够了。要是不行的话我还得去搞点儿航空汽油，你说是不是麻烦透了？”  
“麦克雷先生。”他鼓起勇气叫住了牛仔。牛仔停住了。他觉得自己的心在怦怦地跳。“我一直都很尊敬您。”  
牛仔抬起头往上看了看，似乎是透过天花板看到了楼上客房里他的行李箱侧面贴着的宣传海报。“噢，别这样，”他笑着答道，挥了挥左手，“我大概杀了两千亿个杰森·威斯克才获得被印在招贴画上的殊荣，而且马上还会再杀一个，你真的要学我这样的老古董？”

I'm sittin' here on the Group W bench   
'Cause you want to know if I'm moral enough to join the Army —   
Burn women, kids, houses and villages —  
After bein' a litterbug  
-Arlo Guthrie, Alice’s Restaurant Massacre


	6. Over the Rainbow

他们从邮局回来的时候，天突然阴了下来。这一次没有游行卡车拦住他们的去路。  
要下雨了，梅尔太太说得没错。他们从车上下来，慢慢地走向门廊，牛仔一边哼着歌一边在口袋里摸着钥匙。门廊的木头台阶上慢慢地被印上一些圆圆的湿迹。牛仔抬头望了望天，嘟囔了几句，便推门走了进去。  
房子里已经空了不少。这几天他们两人收拾了不少东西，全部都用运输机上和地下室里找到的陈旧的木箱装了起来——牛仔在地下室的楼梯上崴了一脚，斯科特发现他的时候他正坐在台阶上不算太大声地咒骂着，掸着裤腿上的灰尘，隐约地嘟囔着自己真的需要一副老花镜。去镇上应该能弄到一副，他把牛仔扶起来的时候想着，不过他租的车留在了汽车旅馆，他也不知道牛仔会不会同意把卡车借给他。或许还是到了日本的疗养院再处理这件事比较好，他又想道，不过照现在的情况看来，他甚至不清楚牛仔能不能成功地抵达疗养院——许多这样或那样的想法像天空中沉闷的雷声那样萦绕在他的耳畔；他有点想大喊大叫，却又说不出缘由。  
客厅里有些暗。牛仔慢慢地走向沙发——他的脚步仍然有些一瘸一拐——重重地坐了下去，然后拾起茶几上的遥控器，打开了电视。  
他站在门口，有些不知道该怎么做。牛仔朝他看了一眼，窗外不算明亮的光线只能让他看到牛仔的半张脸。牛仔朝他笑了笑。  
“为什么愣在那里？”牛仔说道，“要不要喝点什么？”  
“噢，”他连忙答道，“没事。我去弄杯水。”  
他的脚踩在木头地板上，可能是东西都被收拾得差不多的缘故，竟有着淡淡的回音。他走进铺着浅黄色瓷砖的厨房，拿过碗橱上的两个马克杯，往里面倒上了水，然后端着杯子走回了客厅。  
天色暗了下来。客厅里只有电视闪烁着朦胧不清的光线。他听到窗外传来隐隐的雨声。  
“是，是我，”他听到电视里的一个声音说道，“我呻吟了一年多了，没有一个人听得到我，或者跑来帮助我。”  
他越过牛仔的头顶看向电视。他不知道现在还有哪个电视台会播放一百多年前的黑白电影。他看着屏幕上有些模糊的画面，在不断冒出的闪烁黑点间分辨出了屏幕里的角色；他也不记得上一次听到《绿野仙踪》的故事是什么时候。  
“我能够帮助你做些什么？”多萝西关切地问道。托托在她的脚边打着转，急切地吠叫着。  
牛仔似乎对动弹不得的锡人无动于衷。他向站在沙发后的斯科特挥了挥手，示意他坐过来。电视闪烁着的光线映出牛仔有些佝偻的背影，他一时有些说不出话来。  
牛仔看着他在沙发上坐下，嘴角挂着一丝笑容。  
“这些天来真的辛苦你了。”牛仔说道，接过了他手里的马克杯。  
“不，没事。”他答道，摇了摇头。他不知道牛仔为什么要在现在对他说这个。他想到依然茫不可知的未来，隐隐觉得牛仔要说些什么。  
“只是想确保一切都会顺利进行。”牛仔笑了笑，他在笑声中听出了一丝局促。“你知道的，我已经没什么时间去弥补错误了，要是我犯了的话。”  
“你猜想奥兹能给我一颗心吗？”被成功解救的锡人对多萝西问道。  
雨声变得大了些。不断有水珠顺着房檐有节奏地落在地上，温柔而充满韵律。他不知道牛仔口中的“顺利进行”是指什么，但——  
“我这辈子犯过太多的错，可也从来没人告诉我什么是对的。”牛仔笑着喝了口水。  
“我很抱歉，”他低声答道，“明信片的事。”  
“得了吧，你又没做错什么。”牛仔立即挥了挥手。“不过现在也都无所谓了。”他转过头，似乎突然对电视节目有了很大的兴趣。  
“我被迫留在树林里面，挨过这种生活是一件非常可怕的事情。但在这一年中，我站在这里，使我有时间去思考。”锡人一边走一边对众人说道。  
“——那是谁的明信片？”一个星期后，他终于鼓起勇气问出了这个问题。  
牛仔顿了顿。有那么一会儿他们两人听着细密的雨声和电视里声音不大却语气夸张的对白。这本应是一个完美的下午。  
“一个朋友。”牛仔最终答道。  
“我知道那最大的损失，是失去了我的心。”锡人继续向他的伙伴们解释道。“当我在恋爱中，我是世界上最快乐的人。但是没有一个人会爱一个没有心的人。”  
“十五年？”他低声问道。  
“十五年。”牛仔答道。  
多萝西一行人继续顺着蜿蜒的小道向前走着。漂亮的女孩唱着歌，后面跟着快乐的稻草人与锡人，还有一只兴奋得似乎永远都停不下来的狗。  
“这是某种……约定吗？”他继续鼓起勇气问道，心怦怦地跳着。  
牛仔再一次陷入了沉静。漫长的等待时间被更加漫长的雨声填充得闲适而悲哀。  
“我知道我是个糟糕透顶的家伙。”牛仔突然说道。“我做的许多事或许都没法让人原谅，可也没人告诉过我他们有没有原谅我。”  
“我有时会在梦里看到那些人。我问他们问题，他们只是不回答。”  
两人都被电视里突然传来的一声大吼吓了一跳。他想了想，似乎到了那只胆小的狮子出场的时候。  
“——不管怎么说，我去了直布罗陀之后，遇到了一个……也会做梦的人。”牛仔接着说了下去。屏幕里的多萝西正拼命拍打狮子的鼻吻，后者发出悲伤的哀鸣后便松开了咬住托托的嘴。  
“你知道的，大多数时候讲出来比憋着更舒服——至少安吉拉是这么告诉我的，”牛仔再次局促地笑了笑，“——不管怎么说，每次对他说出来之后我总能安分下来；虽然是暂时的，但我倒没那么担心，因为反正下一次做梦的时候还可以继续去找他。”  
“是什么东西让你变成胆小鬼的？”多萝西对泪眼汪汪的狮子问道。  
“我们不知道喝了多少的酒，然后我问他，他愿不愿意让这件事更进一步。”  
“——老天，”牛仔突然笑了，扶着额摇了摇头，“我没想到会这样。过了二十多年，我居然还一秒不漏地记得所有的事。”他自顾自地说了下去。“——不管怎么说，我说出这句话之后就后悔了；他也一样。我当时害怕得快死了。”  
“您在害怕什么？”他低声问道。  
“我知道这个，”狮子回答多萝西道，用它尾巴的尖端从眼睛里揩去一滴眼泪，“这是我最大的忧愁，使得我的生活十分不愉快。因为每逢我遇到危险的时候，我的心跳得很快。”  
“我不知道，”牛仔笑着答道，“或许是所有的事情。”  
“我告诉过他人没法一直活在过去，或者是过去的梦里，”他再次将眼神移向了电视机，“可我自己却一直是这样的人；我没什么资格去指责他。我想他也明白这一点。”  
“总之，最后我们决定再等等——然后我们每次都这么说。”牛仔又笑着摇了摇头，“你瞧，人总是这样。”  
“如果奥兹能给你一颗心，他绝对也能让我变得英勇十足！”胆小的狮子惊喜地叫道，“我已经快等不及了！”  
“然后有一天，上头来了命令，要他离开直布罗陀去日本的分部。没人有什么反对意见，包括我。我觉得对他来说那是再合适不过的差事；他一直都在外面，有回家的机会自然好极了——虽然他不觉得他还有家。”  
“不管怎么说，在他离开之前，我们想了个不算太坏的解决方法：如果有人想明白了，就给对方寄一张明信片，然后接下来的事情就好办了。”  
“您在等的就是——”  
“——然后我从直布罗陀逃到了这里来，开着那架不可理喻的飞机，但我更没法忍受在那里待下去。”牛仔像是没听到他的话似的继续说了下去；他或许真的没听到。斯科特觉得牛仔正透过屏幕看着什么其他的东西。  
“有一天我觉得我算是想通了，于是我去邮局寄了张明信片，地址是东京的分部。我告诉他我又逃去了新的地方，不过什么都还好。我还说希望他能来看看我——不过现在这么看事情得反过来了，不是吗？”  
“麦克雷先生。”他突然说道。  
“叫我杰西。”牛仔答道。  
“您有没有考虑过——”  
“——我知道你要说什么，”牛仔打断了他，“我不是没有想过。不过以我对他的了解，”他竖起右手的食指，“他可不是那种会随便给人寄明信片的家伙——所以我们得等着瞧。”他最后下了结论。  
在不经意间他发现自己右手大拇指的指甲盖已经深深地嵌进了食指的一段指节里，掐得自己隐隐作痛。他努力地回忆着几十年前守望先锋高层的人事调动，可是——  
“不是每个故事都有结尾的，”牛仔举起马克杯，喝了一口水，把它重重地顿在桌子上，“这群家伙是有，”他向电视努了努嘴，“而且他们的愿望无论怎样都会被满足，因为有人希望这样。”他又转头向斯科特笑了笑。“但就没人希望我们的愿望会被满足了，不是吗？”  
他只能想起一个名字。  
“不过要问我现在的愿望是什么，我还真的说不上来——我也不知道我会期待什么，可能到了这把年纪就会这样吧。”牛仔又自嘲地笑了笑。  
他不知道该怎样告诉牛仔这件事。  
“但愿。”牛仔自顾自地嘟囔了一句。  
“但愿。”他不自觉地附和了一句。但愿他知道。

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can’t I?  
-Judy Garland, Over the Rainbow


	7. Don't be a Baby, Baby

吃过午饭后他向牛仔借了卡车，理由是要去镇上寄给朋友的明信片；牛仔终于下定决心要买一副老花镜。他向斯科特提出请求的时候一直眯着眼睛打量着他。  
“你看上去累坏了——我没戴眼镜都能看出来，”他说，“昨晚没睡好？”  
他摇了摇头，尽管牛仔说得没错。  
牛仔对他笑了笑，拍了拍他的肩膀后转身向厨房走去。“晚上我们只能吃点儿炖菜了，”他一边走一边说道，“得把存货都吃光。”  
他攥着车钥匙站在客厅里，足足站了快两分钟。然后他终于下定决心，走向餐桌旁，却差点被横在地上的一个包裹绊了一跤。他或许应该提醒牛仔放东西的时候要仔细一些。  
他站在餐桌旁，拿起桌上的平板通讯器，然后又把它放回桌上。屏幕突然亮了起来，他吓了一跳，然后发现是总部给他传来的邮件，告诉他日本的疗养院已经做好了迎接牛仔的准备。他深吸一口气，打开通讯器，登入了总部的资料库。  
他有权利知道。他必须知道。他这么想着，在搜索框里输入“岛田半藏”几个字。  
屏幕上出现一个亚洲男人的脸。他直直地平视前方，眼神锐利而深刻。他打开基本信息那一栏，车钥匙在手里攥得生疼。他确认了一下资料上的生卒年月，然后把通讯器放回桌上，让它保持一直亮着的状态。  
他心慌意乱地开着车上了高速，手心的汗水让方向盘变得又湿又滑。这或许是最糟的办法，他想着，可他确实不知道该如何开口；他不觉得他，或是牛仔，可以共同面对这件事。  
他先去了邮局。特蕾莎看到他，忧心忡忡地问他是不是病了。他愣住了一秒钟，没有想到他的脸色已经差到了这个地步。然后他去了一家诊所。是特蕾莎告诉他的。镇上似乎有两家，而只有她说的那家不需要预约——他想不通为什么买副老花镜还需要预约。  
他尽可能地拖延着时间；他不想回去。可这事由不得他。他把卡车停在牛仔的房子门口，他放在车门把手上的手停住了。他有点想在车上坐一辈子。  
他走上门廊，老旧的木地板再次在他脚下吱吱作响。他抬手敲了敲门，却意外地听到了熟悉的狗叫声。  
牛仔为他开了门，看到他的时候朝他笑了笑。“欢迎，”他对他做了个鞠躬的姿势，“你就是为我带来光明的使者吗？”  
他忙不迭地从上衣口袋里掏出了眼镜盒，却又一个失手将它滑落。一直在旁边兴奋地挠着门的馅饼却飞快地叼住了它，像邀功般朝牛仔摇着尾巴。牛仔摸了摸它的头，打开了眼镜盒，在戴上眼镜的一瞬间小小地惊叹了一声。  
“就像是回到了二十岁，”牛仔点评道，“我觉得我这辈子再也不会摘下这玩意儿了。”似乎是注意到他看向馅饼的眼神，他不经意地挥了挥手。“从围墙那里跳过来的。今天安妮塔似乎不在家，不知道这家伙怎么自己就跑到了后院里。”他向斯科特挥了挥手。“来吃饭吧。过会儿去看看安妮塔有没有回来。”  
他心情沉重地跟着牛仔走向餐桌，却意外地发现桌上除了一大锅炖菜外还放着一瓶威士忌。  
“都是壁橱里最后的存货了，”牛仔朝他笑了笑，向炖菜努了努嘴，“这罐头还没过保质期。希望它没问题。”  
他用眼角打量着牛仔。一切都正常得有些不正常；他有些怀疑牛仔压根就没看到——  
“坐下吧，”牛仔示意道，“今天我得好好请你喝一杯。”  
他坐了下来，看着牛仔用机械臂撬开瓶盖，给他倒了半杯威士忌。  
“本来在弗格斯与雷曼就该请你一杯的，”牛仔念叨着，给自己也倒了小半杯，“戴夫那家伙其实不错，但有时候就是个混蛋。”他放下酒瓶，举起了玻璃杯，“不过现在是时候了。”他与斯科特碰了个杯，然后仰头，将杯中的酒液一饮而尽。  
“麦克雷先生——”他觉得牛仔喝得太多了。  
牛仔摆了摆手，从喉间发出爽快的长叹。“难得，难得。”他低声说道。斯科特觉得他的脸已经开始发红了。牛仔今天难得地没有纠正他。  
他在牛仔催促的眼神中也喝了一口。他没意识到自己的喉咙今天有些难受，酒液就像燃烧的火焰那样顺着他的喉咙流向了胃里，让他感到一阵沉闷的钝痛。  
“尝尝炖菜，”牛仔递给他一把大勺子，“我一直都喜欢这个牌子。”  
他忍着喉间的不适盛了一勺炖菜到碗里。里面是土豆、卷心菜和牛肉。它散发着一闻就知道是罐头食品的香味；他其实并不讨厌。  
牛仔像是突然想起了什么似的拍了拍脑门。“厨房里还有番茄罗勒汤，”他热络地说道，“微波炉一热就好，要是你想要的话——”  
“——麦克雷先生。”  
牛仔停住了起身的姿势，转过头来看向他。他大拇指的指甲再一次不自觉地嵌入了食指的指节里。他感觉不到疼痛。  
“您有没有看到——”  
“——啊。”牛仔挥了挥手打断他。“我知道。”他皱起了眉头，给自己又倒了杯酒。“脑溢血。我看到了。挺意外的，不是吗？”  
“……我很抱歉。”他低声说道。牛仔的平静有些超乎他的想象。  
牛仔摇了摇头，举起酒杯喝了一口，然后皱起了眉头。  
“不用。这的确很令人难过——不过我更惊讶的是你居然猜出了他的名字；我可不记得我和你提起过他。”  
“我所知道的您可能认识的人中，被调往日本的应该只有岛田先生一位。”他答道。  
牛仔睁大眼睛，像是恍然大悟点了点头。“聪明的家伙。”他点评道。他给自己也盛了一勺炖菜，心不在焉地咽下一口。  
“你知道，我认识的许多人都已经不在了——到了这个年纪就是得经历这种事。”牛仔无奈地朝他笑了笑，“有些是我知道的，”他向斯科特示意道，“可一定还有更多我没法知道的。”他再次抿了一口威士忌。“你得习惯这样；你没法与他们道别，因为你一般都是在新闻或是成员资料上得知他们的死讯。”  
“麦克雷先生——”  
“——不过你没法让这些事一笑了之。你会在梦里看到他们，你和他们聊天，然后你醒了，发现其实你再也没法和他们聊天了。”牛仔再次举起了酒杯；他觉得牛仔今天喝得太多了。  
“您还要……去日本吗？”他忧心忡忡地问道。牛仔似乎已经失去了去东京修养的理由；在他看来是这样的。  
“为什么不？”牛仔笑着看了他一眼，往玻璃杯里倒了更多的酒。“我一直都想去那里好好看看；并不全都是半藏的原因。”他仰起头喝了一口。“而且你觉得我在干掉威斯克之后还能在这儿待下去吗？”他像是理所当然般笑了笑，“我算是想明白了。我是个逃犯；一辈子都是——我除了逃跑还能去哪儿呢？”  
这顿晚餐剩余的时间他们没有说什么更多的话。牛仔不停地给自己倒着酒，拒绝着斯科特任何暗中或明显的劝阻。炖菜的气味混着陈年威士忌的酒味不断地灌进他的鼻腔，让他变得昏昏沉沉。最后牛仔说他有些累了，于是他们互道晚安，然后他陷入了不安而悲伤的梦境。

他在不断传来的响声中惊醒。夜里刮起了风，楼下的一扇房门在不断地咯吱作响。在与自己的内心作了一番斗争后，他挣扎着下床，决定在牛仔被吵醒前解决这件事。  
被风吹开的是客厅通往后院的门。他光着脚踩在地板上，从脚底传来的凉意让他清醒了一些。他走到门边，正想把门带上，却听到了从门外传来的馅饼的一声呜咽。  
后院门廊上的灯暗极了，暗到恰好能让他看到牛仔坐在地板上的背影轮廓。馅饼在他旁边摇着尾巴打着转，不时地去叼牛仔衬衫的下摆，似乎想把他拖回室内。晚上没喝完的那瓶波本在他的右手边，他的手中果不其然地拿着酒杯。  
“他们都离开我了，”他听到一个苍老的、含混不清的声音，“他们都不在我身边。”  
然后他看到牛仔的背影举起了右手的酒杯。“你也是，”他说道，“你也离开了我。”风声几乎要盖过他的声音。  
他听到金属与玻璃碰撞的清脆的微响。牛仔似乎想用手抹一把脸，却总是忘记老花镜的存在。过了一会儿后他听到东西砸在地板上的一声闷响，应该是牛仔终于设法将眼镜取了下来。  
“我一直都把我的梦说给你听，”牛仔说道，“你不在的时候也是。”他重重地放下酒杯。“我想着你就可以活下去。”  
他觉得自己听到了一声抽泣。  
“我好孤单。”牛仔小声说道。馅饼在他身边呜呜地叫着。  
在那个瞬间他的脑中闪过了无数个牛仔。招贴画上笑得飞扬跋扈的牛仔。梦里满脸皱纹的牛仔。酒馆里猛拍他后背的牛仔。邮局服务台前的牛仔。微笑着弹起木吉他的牛仔。坐在沙发上擦拭着维和者的牛仔。握着酒杯佝偻着背的牛仔。每一个都是让他想说出“您是我的英雄”却又止住的牛仔。每一个都是牛仔杰西·麦克雷。

Don’t be a baby, baby  
By the love that pass you by  
But if you have to, baby  
Go ahead and have your cry  
-Michael Buble, Don’t Be A Baby, Baby


	8. The Times They are Changing

“能看得清楚吗？”牛仔在后院里向他喊道。  
显示器上是后院里参差不齐的杂草。“可以。”他对牛仔喊道。  
他听到一阵脚步声。牛仔大踏步地走回餐桌旁，取下鼻梁上的老花镜，对着窗户眯着眼睛打量着上面的微型摄像头。  
“这玩意儿可真是方便，”他点评道，“我都不知道他们现在有了这种好东西。”  
“到时候再装上通讯器，我就能随时和您保持联系了。”他拿起桌上黑色的小装置，向牛仔示意道。  
“多谢了。”牛仔重重地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
今天的天气好极了。他们前天早上把馅饼送回了心急如焚的梅尔太太家里。她一边擦着眼泪一边和牛仔拥抱在一起。现在房子里没有了狗叫声，他竟一时有些怀念。  
牛仔在餐桌边坐了下来。他望着窗外的云，右手心不在焉地来回磨蹭着马克杯的杯口。他似乎有什么话想说。  
“我还是不明白，”他过了一会儿开口道，“为什么要帮我的忙，小子？”  
“证据确凿，我认为这是一次对逃犯的追捕行动。”他立刻搬出了自己准备好的说辞。  
牛仔嗤笑了一声。“随你的便，”他答道，“我只关心这个混蛋会不会死在维和者的枪口——”提到维和者，他猛地一拍大腿，斯科特抬头看了他一眼。  
“在厨房里，”他提醒牛仔道，“我刚刚泡咖啡的时候看到了。”  
牛仔站起身，对他笑着摇了摇头。“你要是不肯帮忙我又该怎么办。”他一边走向厨房一边说道。  
他看着牛仔坐回餐桌旁，开始拆解维和者，然后擦拭起来。  
“您有多久没用它了？”  
牛仔皱起了眉。“大概十四多年吧。我来这里后只用过一次。”  
“哪一次？”  
“为了赶跑那些在你喝酒时拿你打趣的混蛋。”牛仔继续着手上的动作，“他们会让威士忌的味道变糟。”  
“我觉得，”过了一会儿后，他清了清嗓子，“我们应该再过一遍计划。”  
“什么计划？”牛仔打趣道，往椅背上倒去，“就是那个我去一枪杀了那个杂种，然后你来救我的计划？我觉得我刚刚已经讲得很清楚了。”  
他揉了揉太阳穴。牛仔的状态放松得不像是个即将要执行任务的特工——或许这也就是牛仔的特点。他有些头痛地想着。他无从知道牛仔有没有把他们原先的计划记在心上；不过这也许就像牛仔说的那样，杀一个人，然后逃走——听上去似乎没有那么困难。  
他去后院再次检查了一下那架小型运输机。说实话他有些惊讶这么多年后它还能够勉强运作。他再一次强迫自己检查了发动机和其他设备，回到房间时却发现牛仔坐在沙发上，电视里放着不知名的生活情景喜剧。  
“你在紧张。”牛仔看着他，笑着说道。  
他不置可否地耸了耸肩。  
“你之前参加过任务吗？”牛仔问道，示意让他在沙发上坐下。  
他点了点头，擦了擦颈后的汗。他到现在都没能完全适应南方的太阳。  
“我猜那不是什么太重要的任务——不过都无所谓，”牛仔再次拍了拍他的肩膀，“反正到了真正执行任务的时候，你什么都不会清楚——你只记得要跑到某个地方，一路上拿着枪杀人；一切都和计划好的不一样。”  
“我曾在南美参与过维和行动。”他对牛仔说道。  
牛仔睁了睁眼睛。“不错，”他答道，“那你参加任务的时候觉得怎么样？”  
“……差不多就是那样。”他承认道。  
牛仔笑了笑。他转头向牛仔看去，对方直视着前方，举起马克杯喝了一口茶。  
“别害怕，”牛仔最后说道，“就该是那样。”

就该是那样。他盯着屏幕想道。运输机的驾驶座没有想象得那么舒服，不过他现在顾不上这些了。  
警署旁有个不算很大的公园，新镇长的就职仪式就在那里举行。而他正透过牛仔老花镜上的微型摄像头注视着一切——休斯警长果不其然地邀请了他。今天的天气也好极了。  
他拉近了视角，注视着台上的男人。他和守望先锋资料库里的照片相比老了不少，但他可以确定他就是牛仔要找的人。  
通讯器里传来杰森·威斯克的声音。他正在发表他的就职演说，但声音却不是很清楚；他应该提醒牛仔调试一下通讯器的。  
“……我将会为这里带来最新的……”他依然没能完全分辨出威斯克的话，“……邮局……智械将送货上门！”  
他听到密集的掌声。牛仔跟着拍了几下手，然后笑了起来。  
“你瞧，”他对斯科特说道，“他干的第一件事就是让邮局的人下岗。可怜的特蕾莎。”  
威斯克在掌声中鞠了个躬。坐在台上的上一任镇长站了起来，手里拿着一枚勋章。他突然紧张了起来。“麦克雷先生，我想您应该——”  
屏幕上的视角上移了。牛仔站了起来。他注意到周围人们的目光。或许他也该行动了。  
他发动了飞机引擎。通讯器里传来一声清脆的枪响。他急忙扭头看向显示器，却看到四散逃窜的人群。牛仔正大步地向前走着，手中举着还在冒烟的维和者。  
“麦克雷先生，我不认为现在朝天鸣枪示意是个好主意——”他在引擎发动的轰鸣声中慌乱地喊道。运输机撞破了后院的栅栏。它正在南方的平原上滑行着。  
“你的好日子到头了，杰森·威斯克。”他听到牛仔的声音，低沉而坚定。  
快一点，再快一点。他得赶紧与牛仔会面。他手足无措地瞄着显示屏。人们尖叫着从牛仔身边散开，为牛仔清理出一条径直通往威斯克的路。他的脑中突然浮现出一部光怪陆离的西部电影。惊魂未定的人们像极了小镇满是尘土的路旁低矮的楼房，而牛仔正在进行一场决斗——不过他不能输。他在心中警告自己。就快到了。  
“你在三十年前犯下了不可饶恕的罪过，”牛仔宣告道，屏幕上威斯克的脸正在一步步地接近他。还不够近。“而这一次，你要为此付出代价。”威斯克的脸从起初的困惑变得让人捉摸不透——也或许是因为他紧张到读不懂别人的表情。牛仔站定了。警卫们举着手枪对他大喊大叫。运输机已经开到了公园的旁边，只要穿过这片草坪——  
在他甚至无法回忆起的一秒内，耳机里再次传来了一声枪响。如果他在事后被逮捕，就算被严刑逼供也只能用模糊不清的词语描述这一秒内发生的一切。牛仔开了枪；威斯克倒下了；显示器上变得一片模糊——  
不，不不不。不应该是这样。他看着屏幕上定格住的一片绿草。它和他正在开着小型运输机穿过的草坪如出一辙。不应该是这样。他快控制不住自己不断抖动的双手。绝对不是这样。牛仔绝不可能——  
耳机里不断传来的人群的尖叫被牛仔一声粗重的喘息打断。“你在哪，小子？”他粗声问道。  
“我——我在会场东边，马上就到。”他觉得这句话耗光了他全部的力气。  
“坚持住；我马上来——看到你了。朝南看！”  
他猛地扭头，看到不远处四散奔逃的人群中有一个红色的身影——这些年没有多少人会穿过于显眼的大红色披风了。他急忙打开舱门，让运输机小心地朝牛仔的方向滑去；他甚至都不确定十年前的型号能不能做到这一点；但是既然——  
“再慢一点！”牛仔的咆哮同时在他的耳边和不远处响起。他尽可能地稳住飞机，用尽全身的力气向舱门外伸出手。  
金属的手指攫住了他的手腕，力道大得让他有些生疼。经过一阵伴随着呻吟和怒吼的拉扯，牛仔坐上了运输机的副驾驶座。他喘着粗气，骂了一句粗话，然后重重地抹了一把脸。  
“我想我得重配一副老花镜了——还有，关于你的摄像头我很抱歉。”牛仔没有丝毫歉意地说道。  
“您受伤了没——”  
“老天，你打算什么时候起飞！”牛仔猛地打断了他。  
他猛地一个激灵，照牛仔说的做了。牛仔的呼吸随着运输机的上升渐渐平稳下来。这时他才注意到自己的手一直在操纵杆上打滑。  
“我记得这家伙应该能被调成自动驾驶。”牛仔突然说道。他侧身看向操纵屏，眯着眼睛按了几个按钮。机舱内传出自动驾驶的提示音。牛仔长长地叹了一口气，靠回了座位里。  
他们在向西飞。下午的太阳透过机舱玻璃，安静地照耀着他们的脸。  
“我们还有十个小时到东京。”过了很久，他没头没脑地说了一句话。  
牛仔点了点头。他的通讯器突然响了，两个人都吓了一跳。他让讯息显示在屏幕上，发现是小镇警察署的回复邮件。  
“我的天，你给他们发了什么？”牛仔问道，揉了揉自己的太阳穴。  
“杰森·威斯克的资料。”他答道，“我觉得我们至少欠他们一个解释。”  
牛仔叹了口气。“多谢。”他认真地说道。  
“没关系，麦克雷先——”  
“——我是认真的。谢谢你。”牛仔打断了他。他不由自主地看向牛仔棕色的眼睛。“这些天来你给我的帮助不计其数；我不知道该如何感谢你。”  
他一时竟不知道该回答什么。  
“但是无论如何，”牛仔笑着向后仰去，“谢谢你，满足了我最后的愿望。”  
“这不会是最后一个。”他答道。  
“你瞧，我已经七十岁了。”牛仔伸出一只手，“这把老骨头再也经不起折腾了——实话说刚才真是够呛的。”他笑了笑。“不过这绝对是我最后一次搬家了。我以后再也不会麻烦你——我向你保证。”  
屏幕上又传来一条讯息。他在牛仔“这次又是什么”的嘟囔声中读着邮件，发现是总部发来的消息。  
“您被通缉了。”他告诉牛仔。  
“噢，”牛仔呻吟了一声，“那事情会变得有些复杂。我们得先，让我想想……”  
“总部说，如果您一直待在东京的疗养院里，我们就能为您提供保护——警察不会来找您的麻烦。”  
“哈，”牛仔嗤笑一声，“另一种监禁；不这算是必须得付出的代价。”  
他转头看向牛仔。他的耳后别着几缕灰白的头发，脸上满是皱纹。他正微笑着，笑容和那张招贴画上的如出一辙。不过说到招贴画——  
他抬头看向机舱的舷窗顶部。海报里的牛仔也正向他抬帽致意。牛仔顺着他的目光向上看去，也发现了那张被他贴上去的招贴画。牛仔笑出了声。  
“您一直都是我的英雄。”他终于告诉了牛仔这句话。  
“噢，别这样。”牛仔含混不清地答道。他摘下牛仔帽，露出被汗打湿的头发，然后把帽子盖在了脸上。看上去他需要好好睡一觉。

Come gather around people wherever you roam  
And admit that the waters around you have grown  
And accept it that soon you’ll be drenched to the bone  
If your time to you is worth savin’  
Then you better start swimmin’ or you’ll sink like a stone  
For the times they are a-changin’  
-Bob Dylan, The Times They Are A-Changin’


	9. Alligator Lizards in the Air

他正睡得香甜的时候感觉到了一阵摇动。有那么一刹那他还觉得自己躺在牛仔小屋二楼客房的床上，可腰背处传来的酸痛提醒着他一切都已经不同了。  
他眨了眨眼睛，坐起身来。身上的外套险些滑落到驾驶舱的地上，牛仔及时伸手抓住了它，放在了他的腿上。  
飞机在下降；他觉得耳朵深处有些隐隐的难受。他揉了揉眼睛，看向显示屏。日本的分部给他发来了消息，指示他在机场降落后需要处理的事项。牛仔在他旁边不断地调整着牛仔帽和披风的位置；他觉得他有些焦躁。  
他们穿过了云层，地面上的建筑物开始变得越来越清晰。他自己也开始不由自主地紧张起来。  
随着一阵滑行，他们的小型运输机降落在了机场上。他拉开驾驶舱的门，跳下机舱的时候险些崴了脚——他坐着的时间太长了。他听到另一边的牛仔也正嘟囔着什么，或许也和他所想的如出一辙。  
正和分部所发来的指示一样，一个穿着守望先锋制服的女孩正向他们走来，她黑色的短发被热风吹得不断扬起。他和牛仔对视了一眼。  
女孩走到他们跟前，向他们微微鞠躬行礼。“日本分部特别行动组中士。我叫小林阳子。”她在运输机引擎的轰鸣声中对他们喊道。她做了个手势。“——具体情况让我们进去再谈。”

他百无聊赖地坐在不算太软的旋转椅上，等待着阳子为牛仔办好一系列冗长而烦闷的登记手续。不时有推着行李架的工作人员从他身边经过，他猜想他们是去拿牛仔的行李。他自告奋勇地向阳子提出自己去帮忙的想法，后者微笑着同意了他。  
“真的？和你过来的那位就是杰西·麦克雷？”待他加入队伍后，一个人走到他身边顶了顶他的肩膀，用有些蹩脚的英语好奇地问道。  
他点了点头。对方用惊异而羡慕的眼神看了他一眼。随后他们便开始了工作。他的心中有些不是滋味。  
他回来的时候在走廊上正巧遇上了向牛仔的方向走去的阳子。她的手里拿着一个花纹精美繁复的雪茄盒。她看到他后笑了笑。  
“我觉得以麦克雷先生现在的健康状况，他不会接受这份礼物——或者他会。”他半开玩笑地说道。  
“噢，这里面的可不是雪茄，”阳子答道，“这是——呃，算是别人给麦克雷先生的东西。”  
他们向走廊尽头的一扇门走去。牛仔已经坐在了他的新房间的床上。落地窗外是传统的日式庭院，阳光透过竹林的叶片洒在枯山水的一脚。他看上去满意极了。  
阳子把手中的雪茄盒递给牛仔，后者拿着它端详了一阵，然后睁大了眼睛。  
“这是岛田半藏先生留下的，”阳子低声说道，“或许您已经知道了——我们都对他的去世感到非常难过。他的大部分遗物都已经交给了岛田源氏先生，但是这个——源氏先生执意要留给您。他说这是您应得的。”  
牛仔低着头，右手的手指在缓缓地摩挲着木盒的边缘。“我没想到他还留着这个，”他也低声说道，“这是我给他的圣诞节礼物。”  
“或许您可以打开看看。”阳子在一边提示道。  
于是牛仔打开了它，手指有些轻微地颤抖。雪茄盒里是一沓明信片，上面是传统的日式浮世绘。牛仔拿起了几张，发现它们的反面都写着字。  
“噢，”牛仔轻声说道，无意识地用另一只手捂住了嘴，“噢。”  
每一张明信片的开头都写上了杰西·麦克雷的名字。有的下面一片空白，有的下面原本写着几行字，可又被书写者心急火燎地涂掉。  
“噢，我的老天。”牛仔依然在轻声地感叹着。  
他看着牛仔膝上的明信片，不禁觉得这位素未谋面却也令自己敬仰非凡的岛田先生也不是个善于表达的人。他和牛仔一样，都有太多的话没有说出口。

勤务兵把牛仔的信交到他手中的时候，他甚至一时想不起来和牛仔在日本告别是几个月前的事了。他几乎是疯狂而不管不顾地撕开了手中的信封，拿出信纸时却像是感觉到了什么似的，重重地在心中叹了一口气。

小子：  
我希望你一切都好。这封信我不打算用正常的邮政寄给你——它太慢了，而且这里上头的人不让我给外面寄信。——他们说是为了我的安全考虑，不过我也懒得和他们理论。总之我打算拜托最近去日本的家伙给我带去。不知道他们有没有顺利地完成任务。  
我不太想和你说那些我最近过得很好的客套话，虽然很有可能是真的。哈！阳子给我弄了一副新的老花镜，我觉得我能看清天上飞着的鸽子的眼睛。这里的伙食还不错，虽然没有了烤饼还是挺可惜的——我这辈子再也吃不到温蒂做的酱汁了，想到这里我就有些难过了。  
我最近去了岛田城——偷着去的，上面的那些家伙管不住我，不过我觉得他们或许也不想管。我觉得那地方没什么变化，不过遍地都是樱花，不管怎么说还是很漂亮。我觉得没事的时候过来看看也是个不错的主意。  
说到有没有空——我总是被拉到训练中心去，他们非要我去指点那些小家伙的枪法。他们就是不肯给一个老头他应得的休息。我觉得我应该被付工资，不过没有那些额外的钱我过得也还不错。  
我还是想感谢你为我帮的忙。虽然不想承认，但满足一个老家伙的心愿真的能让他快乐不少——不过也没什么不好承认的；我离八十岁也只有九年多了，在这之前还能再享受最后一点青春的活力，这应该也不错。  
好了，我觉得我想说的也就这些了。我觉得给你写信会很有意思，毕竟你陪我等了两封，你也应该得到一封自己的。照顾好自己，小子。  
杰西·麦克雷

他把信放在办公桌上，再次长长地舒了一口气。外面的天气很好，让他想起南方的太阳，和牛仔在阳光下的微笑。

Cause the free wind is blowing through your hair  
And the days surround your daylight there  
Seasons crying no despair  
Alligator lizards in the air  
-America, Ventura Highway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和朋友一起把后记做成了interview的形式。感谢阅读！
> 
> Q1: 为什么想到写这篇文呢？  
> A：五月头的时候把马尔克斯的《没有人给他写信的上校》看完啦。马尔克斯是我最爱的作家！文中那个年迈、固执而孤独的上校一直在等一封永远不会来的信。有个瞬间我突然觉得老麦和上校有点相似，然后就慢慢地构想出了一个关于他和半藏的故事。其实在文中最想把那种平凡日子中涌动的不寻常的情感写出来，不过现在看上去是失败啦。而且“等待”是一件每个人都不得不去面对但又难免带着焦躁和悲伤去面对的事，等了十五年的老麦又会怎样呢——就想在故事里把这样的想法表达出来。
> 
> Q2: 写哪一章的过程让自己印象最深刻？  
> A：是老麦向斯科特坦白自己和半藏的过去那一章。因为在一节文学写作课上看到了一篇也是有电视节目衬作背景的作品，所以这次也想来试试看。电视里放着《绿野仙踪》，老麦向斯科特断断续续地讲述半藏和他的故事。电影里的多萝西遇到了没有心的锡人和胆小的狮子；一个渴望再次拥有能够使自己得到爱情的心脏，另一个胆小怯懦不愿直面自己的灵魂——他们俩或许和文中步入中年、由于经历了太多而不敢也不愿坠入爱情的半藏和杰西很像吧。这一章中提到的两人的过去其实本来是我另一个脑洞的内容，其实中心很简单——不是每一次心意相通都能美满幸终的；或许这一次他们就会在漫长的试探中错过彼此。不过也算不上太可惜，毕竟最后阿麦也知道了半藏的心意啦。
> 
> Q3: 哪一部分写起来最难？  
> A：就是这一章！还有倒数第二章牛仔枪杀威斯克的那一段。我是真的不会写惊险刺激的桥段...可能越是倾注了自己思考的部分写起来就会越瞻前顾后、撒不开腿吧。
> 
> Q4: 希望读者一定可以认真看的章节是？  
> A：我觉得每一章都有在埋伏笔啊什么的，不过本来就是写着玩的所以当然也可以看着玩了（）如果遇到自己喜欢的部分请多看几遍！然后我也超级欢迎各种建议意见。
> 
> Q5: 自己最满意的角色塑造的部分是？  
> A：我也想养一条和馅饼一样的大毛狗...狗狗好毛...好软...大毛狗...会吐舌头…它蹭人…（精神错乱）
> 
> Q6: 喜欢这次对麦克雷的塑造吗？相比之前写麦克雷，这次有新的想法或者是侧重吗？  
> A：毕竟是第一次写老年阿麦，把自己能想到的有关他性格的方面差不多都写进去了...可能我之前写的那些三十代的杰西会更侧重于他的热络、狡猾（以及讲话很好听），这一次的老麦，我特意偏重了老年人身上的固执——他明知自己抵挡不住时代的变化，却一直在固执己见。我觉得这一点在第一部官方漫画中就体现出来了：他明知自己这么做会招来更多的麻烦，而且也不会有人理解他，可他依然坚持了他自己心中的正义——是他自己所认为的正义；他并不需要，也并不想管别人会怎么想。不过或许这就是牛仔吧。真正的牛仔在美国历史上只存在了二十多年；他们孤独而奇妙的旅行随着边境的安定与农场的建立慢慢地销声匿迹了。可是现今的牛仔——在智械时代还依然不合时宜地当着牛仔的牛仔，他的心中或许还一直保留着那样自由而桀骜不驯的精神吧。我比较想在这次的故事中突出这一点。他枪杀了一个在别人眼中与他毫无关系的人，他在七十岁的时候再一次成为了逃犯；可他根本不在乎——他只想做自己想做的事；他是个彻头彻尾的牛仔。至于一再质疑麦克雷、却在最后毫不犹豫地说出“您一直是我的英雄”的斯科特，他或许也是在像这样的精神致意。
> 
> Q7: 有遗憾的地方或者是要留到以后尝试的思路吗？  
> A：比较遗憾的可能就是文中对半藏和麦克雷之间的关系的塑造还不够具体吧。希望以后能找到更加自然的方法把我心中他们的关系原原本本地诠释出来。
> 
> Q8: 设计原创人物的时候对他们的定位是怎么样的？有自己塑造得特别喜欢的人物吗？  
> A：其实许多的原创人物、以及阿麦生活的这个南方小镇，大部分的元素都取材于我现在所在的这个美国南部的(小)城市。我觉得老麦的身上实在是有太多南方人的慵懒、友善、和古怪的爱好。他就像南方的太阳那样毫无忌惮地宣示着自己的存在，耀眼而甜蜜。我个人比较喜欢的原创人物可能是第二章他们吃brunch的diner里的Wendy吧！笑容满面还给你带来垃圾食品的甜甜的南方阿姨谁不喜欢（）
> 
> Q9: 想看更多老麦的西部冒险史，这个可以有吗？  
> A：Clint Eastwood西部电影全集检索，请。
> 
> Q10: 可怜的半藏先生在这篇文里完全没有出场机会！侧面写一个不在场的人物是什么感觉呢？  
> A：要让他在回忆杀中出现真的好难！我觉得牛仔不像是那种会随随便便透露自己过去信息的人，所以如果他愿意告诉斯科特，一定是因为他对他有着足够的信任，以及他真的是很想半藏吧。半藏依然是那个被过去困扰却在一直努力向前看的坚强的东方人。虽然他到最后也没能把那句话好好地对牛仔说出口，但能够在对另一个人的思念中去世，并且知道对方也一直在挂念自己，他应该不算太孤独吧。写这篇文的时候其实一直在头疼半藏出场不够的问题，看来写到最后也是大失败（）希望以后能够好好改进...
> 
> Q11: 最后还有什么想说的吗？  
> A：希望大家在看文的时候可以听一听歌单吧！我本人是爵士老歌爱好者（虽然一直在听的也就那么几首），其实每一章的标题都是歌名，每一章的文后我也有放这首歌的一小段歌词。其实很多时候文中的情节也是受了歌的启发啦，我觉得看文的时候听一听会很有意思！特别想聊一聊的两首歌，一首是倒数第二章Bob Dylan的The Times They Are A-Changin’，还有一首是最后一章的Ventura Highway。前一首是《守望者》电影的片头曲，这也是一个关于英雄暮年的带着一丝丝悲伤的故事，漫画真的非常非常好看！然后是第二首，这首歌是在两年前在微博上看到的、叔叔安利的一首和麦克雷有点相似的歌。牛仔的确像歌词中唱的那样，或许一生都会在漂泊不定中度过，可他依然是我心中最可爱、最棒的牛仔。  
> 感谢所有读过、评论过、关注过这篇文的大家！还是那句话，你们就是我最好的power stand。如果我写的东西给你带来过快乐或是感动那就太好了！——我觉得这是我的荣幸。那我们以后有缘再见吧！


End file.
